


penguins and butterflies (won't leave me alone)

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Fic, Break Up, Deliberate Badfic, Other, Penguins, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRAWLING IN MY SKIN<br/>THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	penguins and butterflies (won't leave me alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(penguins and butterflies) won't leave me alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315579) by Anonymous. 



_Let's talk this over_  
 _It's not like we're dead_  
 _Was it something I did?_  
 _Was it something you said?_  
 _Don't leave me hanging_  
 _In a city so dead_  
 _Held up so high_  
 _On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_

"Rei!" Nagisa sobbed, "What happened between us?"

"I'm sorry, Nagisa," Rei said solemnly, holding your flipper, "but I have found something truly beautiful with this penguin, and I must pursue it."

"Noooooo!"

Rei picked you up and cradled you in his manly arms. "Sweetheart, the next years will be-"

"You could at least not make love to him in front of me!" Nagisa shouted, throwing an Iwatobi-chan figure at his former lover's head.

"Rude," you thought, but did not deign to speak to him.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_  
 _We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)_  
 _And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
 _All this time you were pretending_  
 _So much for my happy ending_

"Stop being such a fragile butterfly," Rei snapped.

"YOU'RE a fragile butterfly!"

"Well, thank you."

Nagisa screamed with rage and flung himself onto a nearby stake.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Well, that isn't beautiful at all."

"I thought we could play croquet," you offered, "but with all these blood everywhere it seems kind of tacky now."

"You couldn't hold the mallet in your flippers, anyway," Rei pointed out. "Let's go before someone calls the police."

Nagisa's dying thoughts were that he should have listened to more Evanescence.


End file.
